


Fruit Punch Never Tasted So Public

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is allergic to fruit, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone thinks thats funny, Fruit, Long-Suffering Miya Atsumu, M/M, Not much to say, Pools worth of fruit, they're just having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: He will die at the pool today because Osamu, his favorite brother, is insisting on filling the pool with fruit. Fruit Atsumu has a mild allergy to. A mild allergy in small doses. A pool is not small.Atsumu is terrified.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Fruit Punch Never Tasted So Public

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my readers this was wonderful to make

=

They were going to the pool and Atsumu was terrified.

Recently Osamu (the other one, the brother, his brother, that guy who looked like him but not  _ really,  _ him) had picked up a thing for fruits. Atsumu doesn’t know where it started but he knows where it’ll lead and subsequently end. His lifeless body staring up at the sky, the sun beating down on him as if insulted and eyes helplessly burning under the harsh rays above. His skin will peel and his blood will boil which will cause the cheap dye in his hair to wash (burn? Fry?) out instantly and the color will be absorbed into him, painting his blood gold (golden hill gold- not platinum).

He will die at the pool today because Osamu, his favorite brother, is insisting on filling the pool with fruit. Fruit Atsumu has a mild allergy to. A mild allergy in small doses. A pool is not small. 

Atsumu is terrified. 

=

Osamu had never seen his brother look so fucking scared. 

“You don’t have to do it Tsumu. No ones forcin’ you.”

“Fuck off.”

Osamu watched Atsumu watch the buildings surrounding them as they sat in traffic. Atsumu was truly shaking in fear. Osamu blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the bags of fruit sitting in the back seat. It was a lot of fruit.

“That’s so much fuckin’ fruit.”

“This is just our share.”

“Fuck.”

“You ain’t gotta do this Tsumu. Truly I don’t care-“

“Shut up. I’m gonna do it and I’m gonna prove you and everyone else wrong.”

The car in front of Osamu’s brake lights turned off. Osamu put his foot on the gas and sighed. 

=

“Stop looking at your watch Wakatoshi.”

“They’re late” 

“They aren’t  _ late. _ We were early.”

“They should be here.”

“Who even wears watches anymore ?” Lev says as he dumps more peeled bananas into the pool.

“I do.” Ushijima replies as he stares at his out of date wristwatch. There are little painted grape vines twisting around the sides. The cheap plastic holding it to his wrist is scented like grape candy and, in a moment of weakness, Ushijima brings his wrist to his nose to take a soft sniff. 

“Lev you have to cut the bananas before you dump them in—We’ve talked about this!” 

“Oikawa-San it doesn’t make  _ sense _ to cut all of those bananas and not get a bite. Besides, they look so cool just floating!”

“Do bananas float?” Ushijima asks as he stares at his grape scented watch. The purple paint on the sides of the clock is chipping off, the smell seemingly leaving with the paint. 

“I think so. See? Look they’re floating.”

Oikawa and Ushijima look at the pool. Some were floating. A bird was picking at one of the banana peels next to the pool and a dog was barking outside of the gated area they stood in. 

“I suppose so.”

=

“I wanted to spend Christmas with Shou.”

“Tsumu-”

“I've never been one to plan out my life- what jackass plans out their entire life- but I wanted to spend this Christmas with family, friends, and my boyfriend.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“We were going to put a tree up in the apartment. We wanted to go tree shopping. Do you know how hard it is to get real trees now? It’s so fucking hard Samu. But it would be so worth it. Hinata has this thing about Christmas, I don’t know why, but he just adores it. He sings Christmas songs all year in like- fuckin’ I don’t even know, four different languages? He’s so amazing like that.”

“Wow.”

“He sings and he’s a shitty singer but I love it. I love his singing and I love his mixture of English, Portuguese, something else I can’t think of and Japanese. He sings ‘Last Christmas’ constantly. I hate that song.”

“I like it.”

“We were gonna kiss and hold hands and get fuckin’ wasted. We were gonna have the most mind-blowing-“

Osamu honks his horn as the car in front cuts him off. 

“It was going to be perfect.”

“Fucking dick.”

“The night would’ve been cold but I wouldn’t care because my boyfriend is next to me and we’re together and happy and warm. Inside. We’re inside in this fantasy.”

“I’d assume.”

“He’d get up and start humming something, probably last Christmas but I’m too far from him to hear clearly. The lights of the Christmas tree would twinkle and then stop because Shou unplugged the lights to put his phone charger in. The room is darker but barely and his phone makes that noise- the  _ ‘ding’ _ one and he looks mildly satisfied before coming back over and leaning on my chest.”

“You’re really focused on the details huh.”

“We’d sir and just bask in our own glories until he suddenly gets up and surges towards our bedroom, I’d watch him go and feel the heat in my stomach ache while he’s gone.”

“Heat aches?”

“He’d run back in, and almost trip and I’d laugh because of course I would- who wouldn’t- then he would come over to me and I’d see the gift in his outstretched hand.”

“Fuck I missed my exit.

“I’d look at him and then at the gift and then him again and say something charming and sweet about how ‘ _ you didn’t have to get me something’ _ and he would say ‘ _ yes I did’  _ and I would say  _ ‘yes you did’ _ and we would laugh and I would take the gift and open it and see a signed volleyball.”

“Who signed it?”

“ _ Me.” _

“Christ.”

“Then we would kiss and embrace and as the fire from the 10-hour fireplace looping video played in the background I would feel true fuckinn’ piece on earth and shit.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“But now I’m going to die and never get that Christmas. I’m going to die and I’ll never get my  _ last Christmas.” _

“I’m gonna pull over and reset the GPS.”

=

“Fuck me these are expensive.”

“Did you think they were going to be free Noya-San?”

“No… I just… 900 yen for  _ one  _ orange? Fuck. I could go buy a meal for 900 yen.”

“They’re admittedly very nice oranges.” 

“Keiji you don’t get it. We don’t need to be nice and get nice stuff. We need oranges.”

“These qualify as oranges but… I suppose I see your point.” 

Akaashi feels a woman bump his shoulder as she walks past them and out of the produce aisle. Their little section of the store smells like hot air and onions, the crisp freshness of a leaf or something, an undeniable sense of  _ green _ in the air. There’s a pool of water on the floor from the automatic sprinklers over the produce. Noya’s hands are wet now after touching any and everything around them. His shirt (a bright yellow tee that says “ _ the sun is the master of all heat” _ ) has a hole in the back. Akaashi wants to stick his finger through it and make it bigger. He smells like popsicles and chili peppers, no doubt from the lemon chili icy pops they ate on the way over here. 

Akaashi looks at the price tags and sees a smudged one, the printing a bit slanted and misshapen. 

“It says mandarins are 40 yen apiece.”

“You sick bastard.” Noya slaps a hand on Akaashi’s back and the ladies next to them picking up apples look over. Akaashi wants another popsicle. 

“Well, guess we’ll need another basket!”

=

“Where are you? Osamu is like 20 minutes out and you aren’t here!”

“Calm down. I’m stuck in traffic.”

“Oh. Okay well, get out of it soon. We can’t let this fall-through. There’s too much money riding on this.”

“Isn’t it kinda fucked you’re making bets about a guy either drinking this mess you’ve all created and getting sick or him not doing it and feeling complete shame?”

“Iwa-chan please don’t pretend like you don’t have 50 on him giving up.”

“It’s 60 actually but, ok.”

=

“Why are we going to this again?”

“My boyfriend’s brother is about to, supposedly, kill himself. It’s my duty as a good boyfriend to be there and cheer as it happens.”

“That’s a bit dark isn’t it Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima shrugs and looks at the buckets worth of cherries they had sitting in the back of the truck. His hands were still sticky from pouring them into the buckets, all 20 of them, and now everything smells like artificial syrup and plastic. Tanaka is driving the truck and sipping at his cherry cocktail they made before leaving Tsukishima’s apartment.

“Drunk driving is dangerous you know.”

“There’s next to no alcohol in this.”

Tsukishima had made them using a mixture of 80% vodka, 10% milk, and 10% cherries. He didn’t know if that counted as a cocktail but today was all about fun, not numbers. They had a giant sports sized jug of the stuff in the back too, enough for everyone, and honestly, Tsukishima couldn’t be more excited. 

=

_ 2 months earlier _

“What?”

“It’s a mild allergy. It’s not really a big deal.”

Hinata looked at Atsumu as if Atsumu had told him he was unable to eat fruit. Atsumu stares back as if he could. 

“Wait- I bring fruit in the house.”

“Babe I swear, it really isn’t a big deal. It’s like a reaction thing. I’m perfectly safe.”

“Then are you  _ really  _ allergic to it?”

Atsumu looked at the fruit cup Hinata has been eating out of. Hinata liked to use his hands when eating things, usually things that didn’t require the use of human fingers to eat- like a fruit cup. Atsumu stares at the now sticky and glazed fingers of Hinata Shouyou and thinks about licking them. Hinata beats him to it.

Atsumu smiles, reaches over, and sticks his own fingers into the cup to get a small chunk of yellow fruit. He pops it into his mouth and chews happily as Hinata looks at him, horrified.

“See? All good. My mouth will be a bit itchy later that’s all.”

“How much would you have to eat to get hurt? I don’t wanna accidentally bring too much in the house…”

Atsumu feels his heart beat faster. He might truly be in love. Fuck.

“I don’t know… like… mm... fuckin’ pools worth ….I suppose.”

=

“Kuroo”

“This is he.”

“Where is Yamaguchi? He’s supposed to bring the kiwi”

“Oh, he broke his arms.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Snapped in half.”

“ _ How?” _

“Tried to hold 100 pounds worth of kiwi.”

“ _ Why would he do that? _ ”

“I told him he should.”

“...”

“Anyway we’re like 3 creates short and I’ll be a bit late because ya’know, hospitals, but don’t worry I’m still coming.”

“Is he ok?”

“I mean the guy's arms are ruined, so maybe. I don’t know. Call him and ask yourself Oikawa.”

Kuroo pauses.

“He might not answer though. Ya’know. Whole arm thing.” 

=

“Ushijima-San.”

“Lev Haiba.”

Lev looked down at his shirt (in bold letters it said  _ LEV HAIBA). _

_ “ _ Do you ever think you’re doing the wrong thing?”

Ushijima thought he did a lot of stuff fine. But sometimes he thought he did a lot of stuff not as fine. 

Like his watch he got. It was grape scented. 

When Ushijima was a child he knew from an early age that if one wanted something they had to work for it. He worked on his father’s grape farm and made exotic wines every summer, smashing his feet on the fruit underneath him, jumping and laughing as the sun shined down on him. He remembered the purple and burgundy stains on his clothing that never washed out, the sun-dried raisins that could be eaten two weeks after harvest, and the rich scent of …  _ purple _ that surrounded him at every turn.

He remembered doing his best to work when he stayed with his father, early mornings, and late nights, always keeping his eyes wide and head up- accepting any job given to him. He did grow up lonely, a vineyard in the middle of the Japanese nowhere land wasn’t usually visited, but he had learned to accept his solitude. He once, as he wiped the squashed grapes off his face and washed his feet Best he could under the outside tap, asked his father if he would ever have friends. His father smiled (a smile Ushijima would learn wasn’t a smile at all, just a frown he couldn’t understand yet) and said ‘yes, you will’. 

2 weeks later Ushijima was sent to the city to live with his mother, and never went to the vineyard again. He remembers those summers on the farm, the days spent working alongside his father, and the joy he felt during those carefree years. He regrets what he said to his father as if insinuating he wanted to leave with his question, and as a way to stay true to his past bought a simple children’s candy store watch. Plastic band, little clock with a grape smiling on the inside with simple grapevines winding around the outside. The faint smell of sugary artificial grapes stuck with him— a mere imitation of what he once had.

“I do.”

“Ah- I thought as much. Well unlike you I’ve been cutting the bananas correctly so if you keep thinking you’re messing up, feel free to call me over!”

Lev smiled, patted Ushijima on the back, and walked back over to his poolside lounge chair to keep cutting. 

=

“Remember that time you peed all over the kitchen because you thought that if you didn’t all the food would mold?”

“Remember you being the one who told me it would mold if I didn’t ?”

“I remember ya falling for it.”

“I remember mom beating yer’ ass for  _ saying it _ .”

“I remember her beating  _ yer’  _ ass for  _ doing it. _ ”

“I can’t wait to tell  _ yer’ _ boyfriend about this.”

“Fuck you.”

They sit in silence for a moment.

“The walls were  _ dripping. _ ”

“I didn’t pee that fuckin’ much.”

“HA! Could’ve fooled me.”

“I was 9.”

“So was I.”

Osamu accidentally turns his blinker on.

“I'm gonna miss this.”

“Shut the fuck up Tsumu. You can’t miss something that isn’t gone.”

“I’m gonna miss ya Osamu.”

Osamu looks over at Atsumu. He feels like bashing his head into the steering wheel. And hugging his brother. 

“Yer’ such a piece of shit Tsumu.”

“I love you.”

“You to, dickhole.”

  
  


=

Akaashi and Bokuto broke up 3 months ago and Akaashi still feels like shit. 

“We bought so many oranges…”

“Mandarins, Noya-San. Mandarins.”

They weren’t even supposed to break up (that is to say no one is ever really  _ supposed _ to break up as much as they stumble into it or choose to. But their breakup felt nowhere near that fair). They were supposed to go to a nice place for breakfast or something, the day is really fuzzy for Akaashi (repressions’ a bitch) and then spend the day doing something else. It didn’t matter. What happened instead is Akaashi woke to Bokuto sitting on their bed, the bed they’ve shared for little over a year now, and looking at him like Akaashi just told him he wanted to break up.

“So what’s the actual difference between oranges and mandarins?”

“Well-“

“Other than the name.”

Bokuto did what he did best and made Akaashi’s heart stop beating, terrifying him. Akaashi doesn’t even remember what Bokuto said (he remembers all of it in perfect detail. Every word. The tone. The eyes that looked everywhere  _ but  _ Akaashi’s face. The way Bokuto sounded as if he had prewritten his script and didn’t trip over words he’d usually trip over. All of it) but he did remember what he did the following day. 

“Well… oranges are orange in color.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And mandarins are… not. They’re more… pumpkin.”

“Pumpkin.”

“Yes. The color is more like a pumpkin's shade of orange.”

Akaashi got fucking wasted. Absolutely trashed. 

It was  _ so much alcohol.  _

“But it isn’t pumpkin.”

“No, I suppose not. Maybe that isn’t a real difference then.”

“Damn.”

“Sorry, Noya-San.”

He had gone over to a coworker’s place, they’re somewhat close (close enough to get wasted around at least). And drank for hours. It was terrible. 

“Do they taste different?”

“... I’ve never eaten them in a close enough time frame to compare.”

“We should compare.”

Akaashi had to get his stomach pumped. Apparently he got alcohol poisoning. He thought that seemed a bit overzealous considering he was only drinking for about 16 hours but, he wasn’t ever one to question his doctors.

“We didn’t buy any oranges.”

“Fuck.”

“900 yen remember?”

“Yeah. That’s so expensive.”

“Very.”

He changed the emergency contact on his hospital forms, called his job and agreed to as much overtime as physically possible, and deleted all his social media (all before the nurses even checked his temperature for a second time). 

“Let’s go buy something orange flavored.”

“Why? To compare?”

“Yeah! Orange popsicles are very cheap— hell we could probably get 2 boxes for the price of 1 orange.”

“We’ve eaten a lot of popsicles today.”

“They’re good!”

“They’re  _ cold. _ ”

“It’s fucking blistering outside!”

“Noya-San my insides are just now returning to the correct human temperature.”

He went home, saw that Bokuto had moved most of his stuff out in the two days Akaashi was gone, and laid on his couch and watched children’s card anime for 13 hours (it was a marathon. Akaashi didn’t know any child who was gunning to watch 13 hours worth of neon-colored card games but then again, Akaashi didn’t know much of anything). 

He went back to work the following Monday and has buried himself in it ever since. 

“Your body is always hot Akaashi one popsicle won’t change that!”

Until he got a text from Oikawa saying they were gonna either kill a man or win a lot of money. That was a week ago. Now Noya is bumming it at his place and everything smells like freezer burn.

“It doesn’t work like that Noya-San.”

Noya sleeps on the couch and makes a lot of noise. He’s loud when he’s awake and he’s loud when he’s asleep but there’s a very short window of time from about 7 pm to 11 pm that lends itself to the contemplative side of Noya. It’s silent, it’s calm and it’s respectful. Akaashi is used to the bright, loud, and excitable type of men but he isn’t used to the Noya type of men, so his previous experience with men living with him serves no real purpose. Noya is different but not different enough to make Akaashi forget what he’s been without for going on 3 months. Noya is just a guy. A guy who kinda stays at his place and sleeps on his couch and always eats some kind of cold snack. He’s just different enough to make Akaashi distracted for the time being, and for someone like Akaashi (praying for a worthy distraction to keep the dark tones of inner demons away) a distraction is more than welcomed. 

“Akaashi-sannnnn.”

“Yes Noya-San?”

“Stop being so  _ formal.  _ Call me Yuu like I’ve been saying for a week. Were the same age y'know!”

“Noya-”

Noya looks at Akaashi and smiles. Akaashi thinks this is a shitty distraction, but considering the fact he can’t look away or think of anything else, he lets the moment pass without complaint. 

“ _ Yuu.”  _

“There we fucking go.”

Akaashi hums as a pebble gets stuck in his flip-flop. Noya picks up one of the many mandarins and begins peeling them. By the time they reach Akaashi’s car he’s holding a slice out.

“Taste rest and tell me how orange-y it is.”

Akaashi takes the orange, pops it in his mouth and gets in the front seat. Noya puts the many mandarins away in the back and as the car shakes from the added weight Akaashi licks some juice off his lip.

“So?”

Akaashi looks ahead and turns the car on. The engine’s less than perfect purr of power shakes the car and the sound AC blasting and seat belts fastening are all Akaashi can hear. 

“Tastes like pumpkin.”

“ _Pumpkin-y_ ”

“Yeah. _Pumpkin-y_.”

=

“Do you know where your boyfriend is right now?”

“No? Why?”

Kenma looks back at the group chat Kuroo added him to. A video of old teammates and competitors pouring hundreds of fruits into his pool plays in front of him. 

“Damn.”

=

Tendou forgot to charge his phone. Also, he’s asleep in his bed. His boyfriend is currently at a rich man’s mansion dumping fruit into a pool. 

For a moment, Tendou pats around their bed looking to feel his boyfriend next to him. When his hands meet nothing but blanket he sighs, reaches over to his nightstand, and grabs his phone. 

“ _Tooru_ ~”

His phone doesn’t come on and his boyfriend doesn’t answer his call because his phone isn’t on and he can’t call his boyfriend. Tendou thinks nothing of it, continues his one-sided call with a dead phone and a black screen and goes back to sleep. 

= 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just post shit unfinished now ngl ... Its prettttttttty fun.  
> *humming 'girl from Ipanema' as I sip at my own pitcher of sparkling pool water mixed with freshly cut fruit*
> 
> you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
